musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Era
+eRa+ est un groupe de musique New Age et de chant grégorien créé en 1996 par Eric Lévi. C'est aujourd'hui l'un des groupes français qui s'exportent le mieux... Biographie Présentation du site officiel du groupe : "La musique a le pouvoir de transporter l'auditeur dans une autre dimension, mais il est rare que ce pouvoir se libère avec autant de force qu'à travers l'écoute des albums d'ERA." Après avoir passé quelques années aux Etats-Unis, Eric Lévi rentre en France et compose des musiques de film. En 1993, il collabore avec Jean-Marie Poiré sur la bande originale du film Les Visiteurs, un film se déroulant sur deux époques : le Moyen Âge et le XXème siècle. Eric Lévi voulait créer quelque chose de totalement unique en son genre. Il a déclaré un jour : "Comme règle, j'essaye de ne jamais suivre et copier les formats musicaux imposés par les époques et les cultures, je suis toujours à la recherche d'émotions fortes, du genre de celles que vous procure un très bon film. En fait j'écris la musique d'un grand film épique qui n'a pas encore vu le jour !" C'est ainsi que pour Les Visiteurs, il écrit une musique dans le même style que Carmina Burana : un mélange de guitare électriques et de sonorités plus moderne. Le film est un succès et Eric Lévi est nominé aux Césars comme meilleure musique de film. Tout ce succès pousse Eric Lévi a créer le groupe +eRa+. Le groupe chante dans une langue imaginaire, proche du latin, mélangeant guitare électrique, cordes et synthétiseurs. Eric Lévi exploite plusieurs genres musicaux et se basent aussi sur la musique religieuse qui est pour lui un univers d'émotions, spirituel et mystique. Le groupe s'exporte dans le monde entier, arrivant dans les premières places des charts étrangers. En 1999, le groupe reçoit un Victoire de la Musique pour l'album français le plus vendu à l'exportation. Et comme le dit le site officiel sur le groupe : "Un langage imaginaire porté par une musique fascinante et hors du temps, un univers magique dans lequel chacun peut emmener ses rêves, c’est ainsi qu'ERA a vendu plus de 12 millions albums dans le monde." Discographie Album 'Era (1996)' right|200pxC'est le premier album sorti en 1996. Il reprend certaines musiques du film Les Visiteurs notamment le thème principal du film Ena Volare. Le succès est immédiat et l'album se vend à plus de 2 millions d'exemplaire en France. Il est certifié disque de diamant. Dans les clips Ameno, Mother et Enae Volare Mezzo, Pierre Boisserie et Irene Bustamante apparaissent. Une deuxième édition sortira en 1998 avec un nouveau titre "Misere Mani" et un ordre différent des morceaux. Puis une troisième édition en 2002 regroupant 10 titres dont 5 avec des mixages différents... #Era #Ameno (menés par Guy Protheroe et Harriet Jay) #Cathar Rhythm (menés par Eric Geisen et Harriet Jay) #Mother (menée par Florence Dedam) #Avemano (menée par Harriet Jay) #Enae Volare Mezzo (menée par Murielle Lefebvre) #Mirror #Ameno Remix #Sempire d'Amor #Enae Volare (mené par Guy Protheroe) #After Time (menée par Florence Dedam) #Impera 'Era 2 (2000)' right|200pxCe deuxième album est sorti en 2000. Il a été enregistré à Londres. A ce jour, il a été vendu à plus d'un million d'exemplaire dans le monde dont un demi million en France. Il a été certifié disque de platine en France. Dans les clips Divano, Infanati et Misere Mani, Pierre Bouisierie et Irene Bustamante apparaissent. #Omen Sore #Divano #Devore Amante #Sentence #Don't U #Infanati #Madona #Hymne #Misere Mani (menée par Irene Bustamante). #In fine 'The Mass (2003)' right|200pxTrois ans après Era 2, le groupe revient avec ce troisième album The Mass. La chanson éponyme est en fait une adaptation de Carmina Burana. Il a été certifié disque de platine en France. Dans les clips The Mass et Looking For Something, Pierre Boisserie et Irene Bustamante apparaissent. #The Mass (mené par Guy Protheroe) #Looking For Something (menée par Lena Jinnegren) #Don't Go Away (menée par Lena Jinnegren) #Don't You Forget (menée par Lena Jinnegren) #If You Shout (menée par Lena Jinnegren) #Avemano (orchestral) #Enae Volare (mené par Guy Protheroe) #Sombre Day #Voxifera #The Champions 'Reborn (2008)' right|200pxAprès 5 ans d'absence, le groupe revient avec l'album Reborn d'un nouveau genre. Eric Lévi a décidé d'ajouter au style du groupe des chants maures. De plus, il fait appel aux légendes arabes, égyptiennes et perses. Ainsi en plus de l'anglais et du latin, des paroles en arabes sont rajoutés. Sinfoni Deo est une adaptation de l'Ave Maria de Caccini. #Sinfoni Deo (menée par Miriam Grey) #Reborn (menée par Rachat Rizk) #Dark Voices #Come Into My World (menée par Lena Jinnegren) #Prayers (menée par Rachat Rizk) #Thousand Words #After Thousand Words #Kilimandjaro #Last Song #Come Into My World (Remix) 'Classics (2009)' right|200pxCe cinquième album est synonyme de renouveau pour le groupe. Il s'inspire de grands thèmes de la musique classique, des plus grands compositeurs accompagnés de chants choraux et d'instruments modernes. #Caccini + Redemption + Ave Maria #Vivaldi + Sunset drive + Spring / Four seasons #Verdi + Arising force + Nabucco #Verdi + The chosen path + La forza del destino #Bach + Ritus pacis + Concerto n°3 #Mahler + Adagietto + 5th Symphony #Haendel + Dark wonders + Sarabande & ombra mai fu #Vivaldi + Winds of hope + Winter / Four seasons #Levi + Sombre day #Barber + Adagio for string 'Classics II (2010)' right|200pxIl fait suite au premier album du même nom. Alors que pour le précédent, les chansons n'avaient pas de titre spécifique, dans cet album, chaque piste a son propre titre. Trois chansons de l'album sont écrites par Eric Lévi, les autres sont des inspirations de chansons connues. #Ave Paternum Deo (inspiré par le Canon de Johann Pachelbel) #Madeus (inspiré par le Requiem de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) #Abbey Road Blues (inspiré par l'Adagio d'Albinoni de Remo Giazotto) #A Brand New Day (inspiré par la Suite pour Violoncelle n°1 de Johann Sebastian Bach) #Voxifera (Rock Edit) #Prelude #I'm No Angel (inspiré par Sonate au clair de lune de Ludwig van Beethoven) #Journey (inspiré par Rinaldo - Lascia Ch'io Pianga de Georg Friedrich Haendel) #Thunder Flash (inspiré par le Concerto pour violon n°1 de Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski) #Outro Madeus 'Arielle Dombasle by Era (2013)' right|200pxCet album est la rencontre d'Arielle Dombasle et d'Eric Lévi. Présentation d'Universal Music : "A travers leur passion commune du mystère et des ravissements mystiques, ils nous délivrent ici un opus musical d’une rare force, mélangeant les résonnances du sacré et des grands thèmes classiques désormais popularisés (“Ave Maria” de Gounod, l’Adagio de Barber, la 5ème Symphonie de Mahler…) avec les sonorités les plus innovantes." #Ave Maria (inspiré de l'Ave Maria de Gounod) #Cold Song / King Arthur (inspiré du King Arthur de Purcell) #Don’t Take Pleasure of my Pain (inspiré du Cum Jubilo de Duruflé) #Adagio of Barber, Edit Agnus Dei #Sins (inspiré du Miserere d’Allegri) #After Time #Just Close Your Eyes (inspiré du Concerto de Bach) #Tiesto Demoni (inspiré de la 5e Symphonie de Mahler) #Lost Jericho (inspiré de la Cantate de Bach) #Thousand Words Compilation 'The Legend (2001)' right|200pxCette première compilation regroupe les deux premiers albums d'Era avec des remix de certaines chansons comme Ameno et Mother. |width=50% valign="top"| |} 'The Very Best Of Era (2004)' right|200pxLa deuxième compilation regroupe des chansons des trois premiers albums avec l'ajout d'une chanson I Believe écrite et composée par Eric Lévi pour la venue du Pape Jean Paul II en France. Era est souvent duo avec le chanteur italien Andrea Bocelli. #Ameno (Remix) #Don't Go Away #The Mass #Mother (Remix) #Misere Mani #Avemano Orchestral #Looking For Something #Don't U #Enae Volare #Cathar Rhythm #Divano #Don't You Forget #Hymne #Sentence #I Believe #Looking For Something (Darren Tate Mix Edit) 'Prestige (2007)' right|200pxCe troisième opus regroupe les titres des 4 premiers albums. #Sentence #Ameno (remix) #Hymne #Mother (remix) #Don't go away #Avemano orchestral #Looking for something (original album version) #Devore amante #Misere mani (version era the mass) #Don't you forget #Madona #Sombre day #Voxifera #Omen sore #Divano 'The Essential (2010)' right|200pxCe quatrième opus regroupe les titres de tous les albums du groupe sorti à ce jour. #Ameno (Remix) #Reborn #Hymne #Prayers #The Mass #Devore Amante #Madona #Dark Voices #Enae Volare #ERA #Divano #Impera #Sentence #The Chosen Path #I Believe Galerie Era 2.jpg|Irene Bustamante - Infanati Era 3.jpg Era 4.jpg Era 5.jpg|Irene Bustamante Era 6.jpg|Irene Bustamante Era 7.jpg|Irene Bustamante - Misere mani Era 8.jpg|Irene Bustamante - Mother Era 9.jpg|Irene Bustamante - Misere Mani Era 10.jpg Era 11.jpg|Irene Bustamante - Mother Era 12.jpg|Irene Bustamante - Mother Era 13.jpg|Irene Bustamante Era 14.jpg|Irene Bustamante Era 15.jpg|Irene Bustamante Era 16.jpg|Irene Bustamante Era 17.jpg|Irene Bustamante - Mother Era 18.jpg|Irene Bustamante, Eric Lévi et Pierre Boisserie Era 19.jpg|Rachat Rizk - Reborn Clips 'Era (1997)' thumb|left|270 px|Ameno thumb|right|270 px|Mother thumb|left|270 px|Enae Volare Mezzo 'Era 2 (2000)' thumb|left|270 px|Misere Mani thumb|right|270 px|Infanati 'The Mass (2003)' thumb|left|270 px|The Mass thumb|right|270 px|Looking for something 'Reborn (2008)' thumb|left|270 px|Reborn thumb|right|270 px|Prayers (version anglaise) thumb|left|270 px|Prayers (version française) 'Classics (2009)' thumb|left|270 px|Bande annonce 'Arielle Dombasle by Era (2013)' thumb|left|270 px Autres reprises thumb|left|270 px|"Ameno" par Vincent Niclo et les Choeurs de l'Armée Rouge thumb|right|270 px|"Mother" dans le film "Driven" Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes